HACHISAKUSAMA Pt 2
by Straydivarius
Summary: Petualangan menegangkan Kihyun "Disukai" oleh Hachisakusama. Kihyun as the Girl. Kihyun Centric! Tags: #Genderswitch #MONSTAX #Kihyun #YooKihyun


**ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESEN** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Libur musim panas hampir usai. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan pengalaman unik di kampung halaman untuk tugas _Mr_ oomori. Ceritaku agak aneh memang karena aku belum pandai menulis _essay._ Aku berani bertaruh jika cerita milik Hoseok akan sama anehnya denganku. Aku ingin sekali rasanya cepat-cepat bertemu Hyunwoo di Seoul dan saling berbagi pengalaman. Kalian mau tahu cerita pengalamanku saat berada di Jepang? Ayo simak baik-baik.

 _Tepatnya tiga hari setelah Hoseok selesai mendapat refrensi dari Nenekku._

Akhirnya Ayah dan Ibu mendapat jatah liburnya, dan pastinya aku siap untuk pergi ke Jepang. Setelah sebelumnya aku berpamitan kepada Hyunwoo lewat telepon. Ia bilang, seminggu lagi ia juga akan pergi ke Gwangju bersama keluarganya. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Aku juga mengingatkan anak laki laki itu untuk tidak terlalu senang berlibur hingga melupakan tugas si galak _Mr_ Oomori.

Kakek Nenek dari Ayahku tinggal di Jepang. Tepatnya di prefektur Okinawa. Setiap Ayah dan ibu punya kesempatan libur di musim panas, mereka akan membawaku kesana untuk mengunjungi mereka. Kakek dan Nenek tinggal di sebuah pedesaan kecil dan mereka memiliki halaman belakang yang luas. Aku suka bermain di sana selama musim panas. Saat kami tiba, Kakek Nenekku selalu menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka. Aku adalah satu-satunya cucu mereka, jadi mereka memanjakanku.

Terakhir kali aku mengunjungi mereka adalah pada saat musim panas ketika aku berusia 10 tahun.

Seperti biasa, orangtuaku memesan tiket pesawat ke Jepang dan kami berkendara dari bandara menuju ke rumah Kakek dan Nenekku. Mereka sangat senang melihatku dan punya banyak hadiah kecil untuk diberikan padaku. Untuk tahun ini, Orangtuaku ingin menghabiskan beberapa waktu berdua saja, semacam bulan madu. Jadi, setelah beberapa hari mereka melakukan perjalanan ke daerah lain Jepang, mereka meninggalkanku dalam pengawasan Nenek dan Kakek.

Empat belas hari telah aku lalui di rumah Kakek dan Nenekku. Aku sama sekali belum menemukan bahan cerita yang pas untuk aku jadikan tugas _essay_ dari _Mr_ Oomori. Selama empat belas hari ini aku mengunjungi tempat yang biasa aku kunjungi waktu aku kecil. Ada istana _Shuri_ , Akuarium _Churaumi_ _Okinawa_ dan paling jauh aku berlibur ke pulau _Iriomote_ dan berenang di pantai _Maehama_.

Waktu Aku sedang bermain di luar di halaman belakang. Kakek dan Nenekku berada di dalam rumah. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya dan aku meminta ijin untuk sekedar berbaring di halaman rumah. Saat itu cuaca panas di musim panas dan aku berbaring di rerumputan untuk beristirahat. Aku memandangi awan-awan sambil menikmati merasakan sinar matahari yang lembut dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang unik di desa ini. Aku terus berpikir apa yang akan aku ceritakan sampai pada saat aku baru saja akan bangun, aku mendengar sebuah suara aneh.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Aku tidak tahu suara apa itu, dan sulit untuk mengetahui darimana suara itu berasal. Suaranya hampir seperti seseorang sedang berbicara sendiri. Seperti dia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat yaitu "Po... Po... Po", terus menerus dengan suara maskulin yang dalam. Aku bingung dan sempat menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada pagar pembatas halaman dan rumput sejauh mata memandang.

Aku berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara tersebut ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di atas pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi halaman belakang. Itu adalah sebuah topi jerami. Benda itu tidak tergeletak di atas pagar, tetapi berada di baliknya. Di situlah suara itu berasal.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Kemudian, topi itu mulai bergerak. Seperti ada seseorang yang memakainya. Topi itu berhenti pada sebuah celah kecil di pagar dan aku bisa melihat wajah sedang mengintip. Ia adalah seorang wanita. Tetapi pagar itu sangatlah tinggi. Hampir 8 meter tingginya. Lalu tiba tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang. Rambutku melayang layang dibuatnya. Memicingkan mata guna memfokuskan apa yang aku lihat, aku benar benar melihat seorang wanita berkulit pucat dan memiliki tatapan kosong.

Aku terkejut mengingat betapa tingginya wanita itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia mengenakan jangkungan atau semacam sepatu berhak sangat tinggi. Lalu, sepersekian detik kemudian, wanita itu berjalan pergi dan suara aneh itu pun ikut menghilang bersamanya, menghilang dari pandanganku. Merasa bingung, aku bangun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan Kakek dan Nenekku dari arah ruang keluarga. sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan _Hanami_ besok hari.

Aku tidak ada niat untuk menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Jadi Aku duduk di dapur dan memainkan ponsel. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke arahku. Nenek lalu duduk disampingku dan Kakek di sebelahnya. Aku lantas menceritakan pada mereka apa yang telah aku lihat.

Kakek dan Nenekku tidak terlalu memperhatikanku sampai aku menyebutkan suara aneh itu.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Tak lama setelah aku mengucapkan itu, mereka berdua tiba-tiba membeku. Kelopak mata Nenek mulai melebar dan ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Wajah Kakek nampak sangat serius dan ia menarik tanganku.

"Ini sangat penting, Kihyun- _ah_ " katanya dengan nada yang serius. Beliau juga menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat. "Kau harus benar-benar memberitahu kami, Seberapa tinggi dia?"

"Setinggi pagar kebun." Jawabku, Aku sepertinya mulai merasa ketakutan.

Kakekku membombardirku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini;

"Di mana dia berdiri? Kapan ini terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah ia melihatmu?"

"Dia berdiri di seberang pagar, tadi saat aku tengah beristirahat di halaman belakang, ia hanya melihatku lalu pergi." Aku mencoba menjawab semua pertanyaannya sebisaku. Kakek tiba-tiba bergegas pergi ke lorong dan menelepon. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Aku melihat ke arah Nenekku dan dia terlihat gemetar.

Kakekku kembali ke dalam ruangan dan berbicara pada Nenekku.

"Aku harus keluar sebentar," katanya. "Kau tinggal di sini bersama Kihyun. Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya sedetikpun." Kakek lalu mengambil topinya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nek?" Tangisku.

Dia melihatku dengan ekspresi sedih di matanya dan berkata, "Kau telah di sukai oleh _Hachisakusama_."

Bersama dengan itu, Nenek segera memelukku dengan erat. Entah kenapa aku sangat takut. Apa itu artinya akan ada bahaya?

"Siapa _Hachisakusama_?"Aku berbalik menghadap Nenek dan dengan hati-hati bertanya.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya mencoba menenangkanku. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu tenang karena ia berkata dengan suara gemetar. "Kakek akan melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Saat kami duduk di dapur dengan gugup sambil menunggu Kakekku kembali, Nenek menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menceritakan padaku bahwa ada makhluk berbahaya yang menghantui daerah tersebut. Mereka memanggilnya ' _Hachisakusama_ ' karena tingginya. Dalam bahasa Jepang, ' _Hachisakusama_ ' artinya 'Si Tinggi Delapan Meter'.

Ia berwujud seperti seorang wanita yang sangat tinggi dan ia mengeluarkan suara seperti, "Po... Po... Po..." dengan suara pria yang dalam. Wujudnya terkadang berbeda-beda, tergantung siapa yang melihatnya. Beberapa orang mengatakan ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita tua kurus kering berpakaian _kimono_ putih, dan yang lainnya mengatakan ia adalah seorang gadis dengan kain kafan putih. Rambutnya yang panjang nan kusut terurai begitu saja saat ia terbang mencari korbannya. _Hachisakusama_ biasanya mengincar anak kecil dan remaja untuk di culik. Mitos mengatakan jika ia adalah korban ilmu hitam karena saat dia masih hidup, _Hachisakusama_ mendapat kekayaan dengan mengorbankan anaknya sebagai tumbal. Satu hal yang tidak berubah adalah tingginya dan suara yang ia buat.

Pada zaman dahulu, ia ditangkap oleh para biksu dan mereka berhasil memenjarakannya di sebuah kuil di dekat reruntuhan bangunan di pinggiran desa. Mereka menjebaknya dengan menggunakan 4 patung relijius kecil yang disebut _'Jizo'_. Mereka menempatkan patung _jizo_ itu di sebelah Utara, Selatan, Timur dan Barat reruntuhan dan seharusnya makhluk itu tidak bisa pergi dari sana. Entah bagaimana, _Hachisakusama_ bisa lolos.

Terakhir kali makhluk itu muncul adalah 15 tahun yang lalu. Nenekku berkata bahwa siapapun yang melihatnya ditakdirkan akan di culik dan akan meninggal dalam beberapa hari. Semuanya terdengar sangat gila, aku tak yakin apa yang harus kupercayai.

Ketika Kakek kembali, ada seorang wanita tua bersamanya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Kei- _san_ ' dan ia menyerahkan padaku selembar perkamen kusut berwarna kuning dan berkata, "Ini, Kihyun- _chan_. ambil dan peganglah. Jangan pernah kau lepaskan perkamen itu" Lalu, dia dan Kakekku pergi ke atas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku ditinggalkan sendirian di dapur bersama Nenekku lagi.

Semenjak kejadian tiga puluh menit itu, setiap Aku ingin ke kamar mandi Nenek mengikutiku ke kamar mandi dan tidak membolehkanku menutup pintunya. Aku mulai merasa benar-benar ketakutan dengan semua ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakek dan Kei- _san_ mengajakku ke atas rumahnya dan membawaku ke kamarku. Jendela-jendelanya telah ditutupi oleh kertas koran dan banyak _rune_ – tulisan kanji– kuno dituliskan pada kertas-kertas itu. Ada mangkuk kecil berisi garam di empat setiap sudut ruangan dan sebuah patung Buddha kecil di tempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan di atas sebuah kotak kayu. Di sana juga terdapat sebuah ember kecil berwarna biru cerah.

"Untuk apa ember itu?" tanyaku. Aku masih heran kenapa kamarku sengaja di tutup seperti ini tapi mulutku enggan bergerak lebih lanjut.

"Itu untuk buang air kecil dan buang air besar." Jawab Kakek.

Kei- _san_ mendudukkanku di tempat tidur dan berkata;

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Kau harus tinggal di kamar ini sampai esok pagi. Kau tidak boleh keluar dalam keadaan apapun sampai pukul 7 besok pagi. Nenek dan Kakekmu tidak akan berbicara padamu atau memanggilmu sampai saat itu. Ingatlah, jangan pergi dari kamar ini apapun alasannya sampai nanti. Aku akan memberitahu orang tuamu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Dia berbicara dengan nada amat sungguh-sungguh dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah diam sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau harus mengikuti perintah Kei- _san_ baik-baik, Kihyun. Kau satu satunya cucu kesayanganku." Kakek memberitahu sambil mengusap usap punggungku..

"Dan jangan pernah melepaskan perkamen yang ia berikan padamu. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, berdoalah pada Buddha. Dan pastikan kau mengunci pintu ini ketika kami pergi."

Mereka berjalan menuju lorong dan setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka, aku menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Aku menyalakan TV dan mencoba untuk menontonnya, namun aku sangat gugup. Aku merasakan sakit pada perutku. Nenek meninggalkan beberapa makanan seperti kue _dango_ , _okonomiyaki_ , _onigiri_ dan _teapot_ berisi teh _Ocha_. Namun aku tidak bisa memakannya. Aku merasa seperti berada di penjara dan aku sangat depresi dan ketakutan

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menunggu. Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, aku tertidur.

Saat aku terbangun, saat itu baru saja pukul 1 pagi. Tiba-tiba saja, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela.

 _Tok, tok, tok, tok,tok..._

Aku merasakan darahku seolah mengering dari wajahku dan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Dengan putus asa aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku, aku memberitahu diriku sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah suara angin atau mungkin suara ranting pohon. Aku membesarkan volume TV untuk meredam suara ketukan tersebut. Pada akhirnya, suara tersebut berhenti sama sekali.

Pada saat itulah ketika Kakek memanggilku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Tanyanya. "Kalau kau takut kau tidak perlu tinggal di sana sendirian. Aku bisa masuk dan menemanimu."

Aku tersenyum dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu, namun kemudian, aku menghentikan langkahku. Sekujur tubuhku terasa merinding saat mengingat ini masih pukul 1 pagi. Kei- _san_ bilang tidak boleh membuka pintu sampai pukul 7 pagi. Tapi suara itu terdengar seperti suara Kakek. Namun entah bagaimana, rasanya berbeda. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, aku hanya tahu itu...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya 'Kakek'

"Kau boleh membuka pintunya."

Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku dan sebuah perasaan dingin merayapi tulangku. Garam di mangkuk perlahan berubah menjadi hitam.

Aku mundur dari pintu. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Aku jatuh berlutut di hadapan patung Buddha dan mencengkram erat-erat lembaran perkamen di tanganku. Dengan putus asa aku mulai berdoa untuk pertolongan.

"Tolong selamatkan aku dari _Hachisakusama_..." Raungku.

Kemudian, aku mendengar suara di luar pintu.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..." Suara itu terus berbunyi. Aku terus menangis.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..." ketukan di jendela semakin menjadi jadi begitu pula tangisanku. Aku terus menggenggam erat perkamen kertas ditanganku.

Ketukan jendela mulai menghilang, tapi wanita itu melayang layang di jendela. Aku tidak dapat dan tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajahnya. Aku dikuasai oleh rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Aku berjongkok di depan patung, setengah menangis dan setengah berdoa selama sisa malam itu. Rasanya seperti tidak akan berakhir, namun akhirnya ternyata hari sudah pagi. Semua garam di 4 mangkuk itu benar-benar menjadi hitam pekat.

Aku memeriksa jam digital di layar ponselku. Sudah pukul 7;30 AM. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu. Nenek dan Kei- _san_ sedang berdiri di luar menungguku. Ketika ia melihat wajahku, Nenek mulai menangis.

"Aku senang sekali kau masih hidup," Katanya. Nenek menghambur kearahku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku manangis di dalam dekapannya. Setelah Nenek menenangkanku, Aku turun ke bawah dan terkejut melihat Ayah dan Ibuku sedang duduk di dapur. Kakek baru saja masuk dengan koper berisi barang-barangku ketika aku menegur Ayah dan ibu. Belum sempat aku Ayah dan ibu menyapaku, Beliau berkata, "Cepatlah! Kita harus berangkat."

Kami berjalan ke pintu depan dan di sana ada sebuah mobil van hitam besar sedang menunggu di halaman depan. Beberapa pria dewasa dari desa sedang berdiri mengelilinginya, beberapa dari mereka menunjuk ke arahku dan berbisik, "Itu anaknya sudah datang."

Mobil van itu memiliki sembilan tempat duduk dan mereka menaruhku di tengah-tengah, dikelilingi oleh enam pria. Kei- _san_ duduk di kursi pengemudi bersama Ayah. Sedangkan Kakek di kursi kedua dekat dengan pintu.

"Kau berada di tengah kesulitan. Aku tahu kau mungkin khawatir. Tundukkan saja kepalamu dan tutup matamu. Kami tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi kau bisa. Jangan buka matamu sampai kami berhasil mengamankanmu dari sini."

Kei-san mengemudi di depan dan mobil Ayahku mengikuti di belakang. Ketika semua orang sudah siap, konvoi kecil kami mulai bergerak. Kami berkendara cukup pelan. sekitar 20 km/jam atau kurang. Setelah beberapa saat, Kei- _san_ terlihat khawatir.

"Di sinilah kesulitannya," Dan Kei- _san_ mulai komat-kamit membaca doa.

Saat itulah dimana aku mendengar suara _hachisakusama_.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Aku mencengkeram perkamen yang diberikan Kei- _san_ padaku di tanganku erat-erat. Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku, tetapi aku mengintip keluar. Dia melayang-layang di atas mobil van. Aku bisa melihat sekelebat gaun putih berkibar di tiup angin. Ia bergerak mengikuti mobil kami. Tingginya delapan meter. Namun ia terus melayang bersama kami.

Lalu, tiba-tiba dia membungkuk dan mengintip ke dalam van. Aku bisa melihat sekilas wajahnya sebelum aku menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Tidak!" Aku terkesiap. Aku bergetar karena ketakutan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas tadi. Sangat jelas. Wajahnya putih pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang seperti sapu ijuk. Iris matanya hitam pekat dan tatapan matanya kosong. Bibirnya yang pucat terus bergerak mengeluarkan suara aneh itu.

"TUTUP MATAMU!" Pria disampingku berteriak. Ayah sempat terkejut dan bertanya apa semua baik baik saja. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dikota, Kihyun." Kata Ayah. Kali ini aku menutup mata tanpa menggunakan telapak tangan. Sepuluh menit…Dua puluh menit terlewati. Aku bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang mulai berjalan dengan cepat.

Aku terus berusaha keras untuk menutup mataku dan mengencangkan genggamanku pada lembaran perkamen. Lalu, mulai terdengar suara ketukan lagi. Aku pikir _hachisakusama_ sudah pergi tadi.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Oh tidak, Suara itu menjadi semakin keras.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Ada ketukan di semua jendela di sekeliling kami. Semua pria di dalam van kaget dan pada akhirnya, mereka bergumam sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka kaget karena aku menutup mataku. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melihat si tinggi-delapan-meter dan mereka tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, namun mereka bisa mendengar ketukan di jendela. Kei- _san_ mulai berdoa keras-keras dan semakin keras sampai ia hampir seperti berteriak. Ketegangan di dalam van benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Setelah beberapa saat ketukan itu berhenti dan suaranya menghilang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bising mesin mobil yang lain. Kali ini tidak hanya satu atau dua. Mungkin kami sudah sampai di kota.

"Kurasa kita sudah aman sekarang." Kata Kei- _san_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Semua pria di sekelilingku menghela nafas lega. Mobil van yang kami tumpangi menepi di pinggir jalan dan semua pria keluar. Mereka memindahkanku ke dalam mobil _airport_ _taxi_ yang sudah terparkir di depan sebuah rumah makan. Ibu memelukku dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ibuku terus menerus menciumi pipiku.

"Kihyun, kau baik baik saja?" Suara ibu terdengar serak, matanya terlihat sayu dan memerah. Mungkin ia kelelahan.

"Tentu. Apa ibu juga baik baik saja?."

"Ibumu terus menangis semalaman setelah Nenek menelpon jika kau disukai oleh _hachisakusama_ , Kihyun- _ah_." Ayah menyela. Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Ibu khawatir padamu, sayang." Ibu memelukku untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membawaku masuk ke dalam taksi.

Setelah Kakek dan Ayahku selesai memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi, mereka menunduk sebagai tanda terimakasih pada para pria itu dan mereka masuk ke dalam mobil van. Kei- _san_ berjalan ke jendela taksi dan memintaku menunjukkan lembaran perkamen yang ia berikan padaku. Ketika aku membukanya, aku melihat lembaran itu berubah menjadi benar-benar hitam.

"Kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang," katanya. "Tapi untuk meyakinkannya, peganglah benda ini untuk sementara." Dia memberikan padaku selembar perkamen baru.

Setelah itu, taksi yang kami tumpangi melaju perlahan membawa kami berkendara menuju bandara dan Kakek melihat kami aman berada di dalam taksi. Ketika kami sudah lepas landas, orangtuaku menghela nafas lega. Ayahku memberitahuku ia pernah mendengar soal 'Si Tinggi Delapan Meter' sebelumnya. Bertahun yang lalu, temannya juga ada yang pernah di sukai oleh _hachisakusama_. Bocah laki-laki itu menghilang dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Ayahku berkata, ada orang-orang lainnya yang telah di sukainya dan masih hidup untuk menceritakannya. Mereka semua harus pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan menetap di luar negeri. Mereka tidak pernah bisa kembali ke kampung halaman mereka.

 _Hachisakusama_ selalu memilih anak-anak sebagai korbannya. Konon katanya itu karena anak-anak masih selalu bergantung pada orangtua dan anggota keluarganya. Ini membuat mereka mudah diperdaya ketika _hachisakusama_ berpura-pura sebagai keluarganya. Jelas Ayah panjang lebar. Seketika itu juga aku ingat kejadian pukul 1 pagi di rumah Kakek. Jadi, sebenarnya yang memanggilku saat pagi itu bukan Kakek? Untung aku tidak jadi membuka pintunya.

Ayah juga menambahkan bahwa para pria yang berada di dalam van semuanya masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku, itulah mengapa mereka duduk mengelilingiku dan mengapa Ayah dan Kakekku berkendara di depan dan di belakang, itu semua di lakukan untuk mencoba membingungkan _Hachisakusama_. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menghubungi mereka dan mengumpulkan mereka semua, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku di kurung di kamar semalaman.

Setelah menghubungi mereka, Kakek menemui Kei- _san_ dan bertanya kenapa _hachisakusama_ bisa bebas berkeliaran, ternyata benda kecil yang di sebut patung _Jizo_ telah rusak dimakan usia dan itulah bagaimana dia bisa lolos. Hal itu membuatku merinding. Aku senang akhirnya kami bisa pulang ke rumah.

Begitulah kira kira pengalaman menegangkanku selama berada di Okinawa. Aku sudah selesai menulisnya dalam bentuk _essay_ yang sangat panjang. Aku masih diselimuti rasa takut setibanya di Seoul dan mengerjakan essay ini di malam hari. Sampai hari ini aku masih tidur di kamar Ayah dan Ibuku. Ini semua karena _hachisakusama_ sialan itu yang membuatku sedikit _paranoid_.

Semoga saja aku _Mr_ Oomori memberiku nilai bagus untuk _essay_ -ku. Setidaknya nilai bagus adalah harga yang setimpal untuk pengalamanku diselimuti rasa takut hinggan ke ubun ubun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FIN]**


End file.
